A Happy Day
by ShiraiyukiRG
Summary: Lucy is feeling insecure and knowing that Natsu has a crush on a girl makes her feel even worse. Who does Natsu like? [One-Shot]


**A Happy Day**

It was a happy day in Magnolia. The townspeople were happy with Fairy Tail there because even with all the unnecessary destruction they made they were still good people and protected everyone from evil.

It had been two weeks since Fairy Tail came back from Edolas and they were already receiving complaints from the Town of Hargeon, due to a fight between Natsu and Gray that was ended by Erza who caused even more damage to the harbor than the two mages.

Lucy had just finished putting on black boots that went really well with her black mini-skirt and her pink top with black straps that showed her shoulders, when she heard footsteps in her bathroom *_A thief maybe?* _she wondered.

Slowly, Lucy grabbed her keys ready to fight whoever had the courage to steel from her but when she opened the door she saw a red-headed woman taking a bath.

"Didn't know you were home Lucy, wanna join me?" Erza asked pointing at the blonde girl standing at the door. "By the way your window was unlocked, you should be more careful, there are thieves out there you know." she added.

"I DON'T NEED YOU, TO TELL ME THAT!" Lucy yelled in frustration. But knowing how useless it was to scold Erza, back in a good mood Lucy said "Well I'm off to the guild, bye. Make sure you lock the door when you get out."

"Oh don't worry I'll get out the same way I got in."

Lucy laughed at her friend's words. Erza could be strong but she was a little thick-headed sometimes.

—

Sitting at one of the guild's tables Lucy started to feel insecure about herself, _again_. This was happening a lot lately. She would start thinking she wasn't pretty and that guy's didn't like her. I mean why wouldn't she able to get a boyfriend? OK so maybe hanging out with a woman with monstrous strength, a male stripper and a guy that eats fire, all the time wasn't helping - but it's not like the fire mage thought of her that way. To him she was just his nakama and if she couldn't be more than that than she was ok with it or at least that's what she tried to convince herself with every day.

"Is something wrong?" Mirajane asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh no, it's nothing!" The celestial mage lied.

"Hey Lucy, have you noticed how weird Natsu's been lately?"

"What do you mean _weird_?" Actually she hadn't noticed.

"Well yesterday I heard him talk to Alzack about what to do when you like someone. Alzack answered you should tell that person or you won't be happy or at least that's what he did with Bisca. I wonder who he likes…" Mirajane said blinking an eye at Lucy, what made the celestial mage think she was talking about Lisanna. Hearing this news made Lucy's heart skip a beat. Why wouldn't Natsu like Lisanna? She was pretty, smart, funny, caring, and they had already talked about marriage even if it had been when they were kids. Besides, Lisanna wasn't weak or useless like Lucy so she could even take her place on the guild's strongest team. Nobody needed Lucy… Nobody…

Feeling herself getting sick Lucy sprinted to the bathroom.

—

After puking for what looked like an eternity, Lucy noticed Cana, Mirajane and Levy behind her looking at her with worry.

"Are you ok Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me... It must've been something I ate." Lucy lied, _again_ - this too was happening a lot lately.

—

After the incident in the guild, Lucy decided she would go home. She wasn't even sure why she had gone to the guild in the first place, was it to see Natsu? If it was it had been a waste of time because apparently the fire mage had gone somewhere with Happy, not telling anyone where they were going._ *Maybe he's with Lisanna* _she sighed curling up beneath her bed's pink and fluffy blankets.

Surrounded by warmth Lucy started to doze off to the land of dreams, a place that hadn't been very friendly ever since she found out her dad had died.

_She was in a large plain of green grass. The sky was so blue it could hypnotize you "So beautiful" Lucy yelled at the cloudless sky, laughing and dancing around until she fell on the ground looking mesmerized at the sky._

_Then she heard laughter and got up looking for whoever laughed but couldn't find them.'Alone' The word echoed through the beautiful plains._

_Then soap bubbles started flooting around her. They showed her childhood memories…_

_It showed her mother's funeral, the times she spent in her room playing alone… the times when she had to go to balls in those dresses she hated and talk to people she hated…_

_…the time when she went to rescue her father…_

_Then all the bubbles joined together to form one big bubble. That big bubble showed her the moment when she found out her father was dead, and then she visiting his grave…_

_The sky was now filled with thunder clouds, it was raining, the wind was so strong small tornados started to form in a distance…. It was hell….and she was all alone…._

_"LUCY!" She heard a familiar voice call, coming from a warm light in the sky. Lucy ran to it._

She slowly opened her eyes seeing a pink-haired boy sitting on a chair at the side of her bed holding her right hand in his, his face showing deep concern for her.

"Natsu…What are you doing here?" She sat up pulling her hand away.

"Well Mira said you were sick so of course I came here!" The boy said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Wh- why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying…"

She lift her hand to her cheeks to as if doubting Natsu.

"It's okay. I'm okay… Everything is okay… So don't worry, ok? Go home. I'll be fine if I just rest….Besides you have Lisanna waiting for you, right? You should go be with her…." She said in a pleading tone, her voice becoming softer and softer by the word, more tears streaming down her face.

Natsu pulled Lucy into her arms, her face buried in his chest and gently patting her back he said "Don't worry I won't leave you…I'll never leave you…I'm here for you and I'll always will. I love you, Lucy"

"I love you too, Natsu…"

* * *

**Author's notes: **

So this is my first *finished* fanfiction. Hope you liked it. I really like NatsuxLucy.

**It's inspired by this prompt:** Imagine Person B of your OTP telling Person A they like someone, which instantly makes Person A sad, but wants Person B to be happy. Person A encourages Person B to confess and Person B does so to Person A.

English is not my mother tongue so if there's any errors please let me know.

Please review/comment! I need feedback to get better!


End file.
